GIOVANNI
by JUANIS
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI NUESTRO EXTRATERRESTRE FAVORITO NO EMERGIO SOLO DEL HUEVO DE PAPI?... DEJEN REVIEWS


Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitacion, al sentir su calor Giovanni despertó y desperezándose se estiro completo oyendo divertido como los huesos de su columna crujían, abrió la ventana para percibir la frescura del amanecer, y sintió el aleteo de una paloma que siempre aparecía para pedir su desayuno, tomando un pedazo de pan que tenía en el buró lo despedazo y lo puso en la cornisa de la ventana para que su matutina amiga lo comiera.

Al dirigirse al baño se golpeo el pie con una pata de la cama, se sentó en la cama para sobarse y hacer muecas y luego se dirigió por fin al baño a ducharse; Enjabono todo su cuerpo, palpando sus músculos en hombros y pecho, con el jabón en las manos se lavo la cara, teniendo sumo cuidado con sus oídos, pues siempre terminaban con espuma adentro y era muy fastidioso para él andar con un cotonete limpiando el jabón extra.

Al terminar fue a su closet y saco un traje sastre café, seguido de una impecable camisa blanca y una corbata roja de fina seda que amablemente el vendedor le ayudo a escoger ayer en la enorme tienda departamental. Con maestría se acomodo la corbata sin mirarse al espejo cosa, cuando se amarro las agujetas de sus zapatos negros, bajo para desayunar.

Preparo su café negro y dio varios sorbos mientras escuchaba las noticias, al oír la hora dejó la taza en el fregadero y al verificar que tenía sus llaves se colgó su maleta y cerro la puerta de su departamento de un modesto edificio para ir a trabajar.

-¡Cuidado esta en verde el semáforo!- Al oír la voz femenina alertándolo se detuvo en su marcha y con una enorme sonrisa le agradeció, al sentir a la muchedumbre caminar, hizo lo mismo. Las personas se asombraban de su aspecto, no era común ver a un sujeto de 2.50 mts con piel verde y unas extrañas antenas caminar a su lado y sobre todo que fuera ciego, caminando con un bastón de bambú tan largo como él, pero tomándolo con gracia siguió su camino hasta que llego a su lugar de trabajo.

-¡Buenos días Sr. Giovanni!- Saludo efusivamente el anciano portero al abrir la puerta del elegante edificio de una radiodifusora.

-Buenos días Shuion ¿Cómo sigue de su rodilla?- saludo suavemente y con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh muy bien señor! la cataplasma que me dio funciona de maravilla- respondió feliz, al sonreír, su rostro tomaba el aspecto de un duende viejo de Santa Claus, sumando aparte que su boca ya casi no tenía dientes, por su edad ya estaría jubilado, pero por el afecto que Giovanni sentía por él, la empresa decidió dejarlo donde estaba

-La cataplasma milagrosa de mi madre, me encantaría seguir charlando pero estoy un poco atrasado.

Entrando al edificio percibió el aroma a café que algunos empleados bebían, también escucho la suave música ambiental, no había caminado mucho cuando percibió la presencia de Oscar Suárez, su jefe y dueño de la radiodifusora CIO-12.5 AM, un jovial inmigrante mexicano que llego a Cd. Satán a los 15 años y sin hablar japonés y ahora su radiodifusora era una de las más importantes y tenía los mismos años que Giovanni tenía de vida... 30 años.

-¡Giovanni que bueno que llegas, la borracha de Mishan otra vez falto y el "Despertar Romántico" empieza en 3 minutos! ¡¡Quiero tu verde trasero en cabina ya ya ya!

-Pero yo... - Sin darle tiempo Oscar se lo llevo de un brazo y lo sentó enfrente del micrófono, una secretaria entro con unos papeles y los coloco frente a él, Giovanni percibió el escrito en braille, sus manos se movía con una rapidez sorprendente, se coloco los pesados audífonos, estiro su brazo derecho y con su delgado dedo índice palpo el botón de encendido.

Tomo un profundo respiro para calmar sus nervios, una cosa era ser recepcionista y otra muy diferente era dirigir un programa de radio por 4 horas.

Pero su padre no le había enseñado a echarse para atrás ¡No señor! Así que saboreando el momento encendió el botón que daba señal por todo el país.

-¡Bueeeenooossss Dííííaaaasss! Este es Giovanni Yoshi en sustitución de Mishan Kowasaki, de 8 a 12 AM estaré con ustedes amenizando su día con la mejor música romántica del momento aquí en "Despertar Romántico" de CIO 12.5 AM

-Vaya, juraría que es Piccolo- susurro ChiChi mientras preparaba el desayuno y oía su estación favorita, pero considerando el carácter del namek, desecho la idea y siguió cocinando mientras "I Always Love You" de Whitney Houston emergía de su pequeño radio.

Eran las 12:00 cuando el programa terminó con "Por Ti Volaré" de Andrea Bocelli, Giovanni se quito los audífonos feliz de haber terminado bien su jornada, y más cuando Aarón lo felicitó por su trabajo

-Gio, hijo mío, te aseguro que tendrías mucho futuro aquí en cabinas, solo es cuestión de que te "avientes".

Giovanni rió por la forma de hablar de su jefe y colocando una mano en su hombro le comento que estaría encantado y caminando con su bastón se dirigió al área de recepción.

"Tiene usted 6 mensajes ¡¡¡BEEEEPPP!" Escucho en el buzón de voz, la mitad eran saludos para otras estaciones que canalizo y una era un saludo de sus padres que vivían en Cd. Del Este, la otra era de su hermana menor que lo invitaba al cine y otra lo dejo extrañado...Era la anunciación del Torneo Budokai que se celebraría en 2 meses.

-Te lo repito Kakaroto, no iré a ese estúpido torneo para que el tarado de Satán se exhiba ante esos humanos insípidos- Gritaba Vegeta por enésima vez sentado en posición de indio con los brazos cruzados sobre el césped de los jardines de Capsule Corps. después de entrenar con su "amigo".

-¡Vámos Vegeta, los muchachos ya se inscribieron y hasta Gohan convenció este año a Piccolo!

-¡¡Y a mí que carajos me importa ese namek, por mí puede hacer el ridículo y pelear encuerado si así lo quiere, no voy ahí y ya no me jodasss!

-Ah bueno ya entendí- dijo Goku mientras le daba la espalda a Vegeta y se llevaba las manos detrás de su cabeza, él sabía que era cuestión de segundos para obtener la atención de su hermano de raza.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que entendiste? ¿De que carambas hablas Kakaroto?- cuestiono Vegeta.

-No nada es solo que. - se detuvo Goku para examinar sus uñas y al ver que tenía un padrastro en una de ellas se lo quitaba con la boca haciendo que sus palabras se distorsionaran un poco- Es que Bulma me contó que todavía no sabes leer ni escribir nuestro idioma y que por eso no te inscribes al torneo.

-¡¡¡QUE!- ¡Eso te dijo ella, pues te demostrare lo contrario!- y volando vertiginosamente llegaron a la fila de inscripciones y Vegeta empujando a todo aquel que se le atravesara hasta llegar al escritorio, le arrebato la pluma a uno de los encargados y anotó su nombre con letras enormes.

-¡LO VES INSECTO!- Gruño señalando en la maltratada hoja de papel y colocándola enfrente de los ojos de Goku para que se percatara mejor y luego regresándola al escritorio.

-¡¡¡AAYY QUE BUENO VEGETA! ¡Ahora me voy a divertir mucho cuando compitamos, bueno nos vemos!- y volando se alejo antes de que Vegeta se diera cuenta de todo.

-Ese idiota de Kakaroto, creyendo todo lo que le dice esa mujer... - De pronto se hizo la luz en su cerebro, gritando de furia a la vez que se transformaba en Súper Sayajin para terror de la demás gente que fue lanzada en todas direcciones al incrementar su ki.

-¡¡¡AAAGGGHHHH! ¡¡ESE MALDITO ME VOLVIO A ENGAÑAR!- Rugió preso de un ataque de nervios, mientras era observado por los demás en el suelo.

-Giovanni, hijo ¿Estas seguro de competir?- Pregunto preocupada una mujer mientras bebía en su taza de té, en sus ojos felinos se notaba su angustia de saber que el joven sería herido o lo peor, lo curioso de ella era que aunque la llamaba "mamá" no aparentaba la edad como para que Giovanni fuera su hijo, su rostro que tenía una líneas de tono cobrizo en sus mejillas no tenía ninguna arruga, su cabello castaño no era violado por alguna cana y su cuerpo se mantenía fresco y lozano como en la juventud.

-Má, sé que mi incapacidad te preocupa, pero esto no me es un impedimento, recuerda que soy ciego desde niño y aunque Papá trato de curarme, la medicina no fue suficiente para mí y por eso me entrenó para ser independiente y un orgullo para ustedes.

-Siempre lo haz sido hijo, no tienes que demostrar nada, si deseas competir te apoyo- Al escuchar la nueva voz, volteo su cabeza a la derecha, percibió el cálido y poderoso ki que emanaba.

-¡Leonardo! ¡No puedo creer que permitas eso!- Amonestó Ilssek a su esposo, éste sonriendo se sentó a un lado de ella y le tomo las manos, en ese momento Giovanni deseo poder ver el amor que sus padres profesaban uno por el otro y que lo extendían hacia sus hijos.

-Gatita hermosa, Giovanni ya no es un niño pequeño, es su decisión y debemos respetarla y es todo- dirigiéndose a él- ¿Ya te has preparado con todo lo necesario hijo?

Giovanni asintió sonriendo, sus ojos sin vida se dirigían a quien le hablara, quien no lo conociera diría que él podía verlo todo.

De pronto un portazo los sobresalto, escucharon los gritos de 3 voces de diferentes edades que eran desde el final de la adolescencia hasta la niñez.

-¡Es tu culpa Patricia! ¡¿Porqué diablos le diste comida a Maggie y después la subiste a la rueda de la fortuna! ¡Nos vomitó a todas!- Grito una joven de 20 años idéntica a su madre, otra de 14 años parecida a ella la encaro mientras cargaba a una pequeña niña de 5 años que también era su espejo.

-¡Ya ya ya, dejen de hacer tanto escandalo!- Entró otra joven riendo y cerro la puerta de la casa, su apariencia era lo contrario a ellas, su piel era del color del bronce debido a largas horas de exposición al sol, su cabello rizado era negro como la noche y sus felinos ojos eran de un verde muy claros que casi desaparecían y enmarcados con unas pestañas rizadas y largas; su edad era de aproximadamente 24 años y su constitución era alta y fuerte pero sin perder feminidad

Cuando les ordenó a las menores que se lavaran, se dirigió a la sala para saludar a sus padres, cuando vio al recién llegado su rostro se ilumino y saltando a través de los sillones, abrazo a Giovanni con fuerza levantándolo, por la impresión soltó su bastón para asirse mejor a ella.

-¡¡HERMANO MAYOR QUE ALEGRIA VERTE!- Decía eufórica sin dejar de abrazarlo y Giovanni reía feliz, por el escándalo las 3 hermanas bajaron rápido las escaleras y cuando lo vieron se unieron a la fiesta gritando y riendo.

Leonardo e Ilssek miraban abrazados y felices la escena, sus hijos eran unidos sin importar la diferencia de razas, solo echaron de menos a Ingrid, la mayor, pero ella ahora vivía en Thundera junto con Bengalí su esposo y tenía una nueva vida que hacer.

Al terminar la algarabía y tratando de recuperar el aliento, se sentaron en la mesa para cenar y seguir conversando, las 2 niñas le preguntaban miles de cosas, la mediana se limitaba a escuchar mientras comía y la mayor ayudaba a su madre a servir junto con su padre, les lanzo una mirada rápida tratando de leer sus mentes.

2 horas después y de mucho poder de convencimiento para que las menores durmieran Giovanni descansaba en el porche de la casa paterna, sentado en la mecedora y meciéndose captaba con su sensible oído el canto de los grillos y las cigarras, un conocido ki se acercaba a él.

-Así que Vanni, ¿Vas a competir en el tonto Torneo Budokai?- La pregunta a quemarropa no lo sorprendió, su hermana siempre hacía esa clase de cosas, no se medía si era para obtener algún tipo de información, al aceptar el vaso con té helado que le daba bebió un sorbo mientras ella se sentaba en el escalón de madera del porche quedando a la altura de las rodillas de su hermano, por un rato no dijeron nada.

-Competiré también Giovanni ¿Sabes? El dinero del 1er. lugar me caería de perlas para hacer un centro de ayuda para nuestra gente, ahora con la nueva ley antimutante en Norteamérica, varios mutantes han emigrado aquí sin dinero o alguien que los reciba, la casa no es lo suficientemente grande como la que había en Thundera y el bastardo de Lion-o no me dejo transportarla hasta acá después del "Divorcio Necesario"- Las últimas 2 palabras la dijo haciendo "comillas" con sus dedos índice y cordial, rió sin ganas y bebió apresuradamente su té para bajar el nudo amargo en su garganta, Giovanni notó que aunque habían pasado 6 meses de su divorcio aun le dolía.

-Lucifer, no es mi propósito competir para ganar el dinero, pero te ayudare- Su hermana volteó para mirarlo y le dio un suave golpe en la rodilla con su mano y se levanto para plantarle un beso en la mejilla deseándole las buenas noches.

Un rato después Giovanni se levanto de la mecedora para ir a descansar, sabía que mañana en la mañana tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Fueron los 2 meses más vertiginosos que hubieran tenido en su vida, Luisa Fernanda (el verdadero nombre de "Lucifer") lo entrenó al máximo para ponerlo en forma, aunque seguía con su entrenamiento, se dio cuenta que ella quería hacerlo rendir al máximo; entrenaban día y noche y solo descansaban para comer y dormir.

Por petición de él entrenaban en el desierto lejos de todo y todos, Luisa considero que quizás quería privacidad, pero algo dentro de él le hacía preferir este lugar sobre cualquier otro aunque no recordaba la razón.

Una noche el cielo se mostraba en todo su esplendor, las estrellas fulguraban como diamantes sobre el fondo aterciopelado, Luisa le describía el paisaje nocturno mientras Giovanni escuchaba en silencio.

-Vanni ¿Te hago una pregunta? ¿Cómo era tu niñez? Es decir, eres mi hermano mayor por 6 años, eres un año mayor que Ingrid ¿Con quién vivías cuando mis padres aun no se casaban?

-Lucifer, no recuerdo mucho, hay episodios de mi memoria que son confusos como si hubiera sido una persona mayor, pero no es posible porque apenas tengo 30 años, a veces tengo pesadillas de que algunos humanos me persiguen para matarme, a veces tristes sueños de que estoy completamente solo y otros felices en que un niño me acompaña. Pero algo si te juro, los recuerdos más fuertes que tengo son los que tengo junto a ustedes, mi familia- Termino con un largo suspiro, Luisa lo miro con ternura, le parecía tan contradictorio que alguien con una imagen tan imponente fuera tan sensible.

-Tal vez es tu vida pasada ¿No crees? Digo dicen que a veces uno tiene recuerdos de su vida pasada y que es para tratar de arreglar algo.

-¡Quién sabe!- oye mañana empiezan las eliminatorias y hay un largo trecho de aquí hasta Cd. Satán, así que... ¡Ya duérmete!- Grito Giovanni a la vez que golpeaba en el rostro de su hermana con la almohada, sorprendida acepto el reto y juntos hicieron una guerra de almohadas riendo como dos niños, hasta que el lugar estaba cubierto de plumas al igual que ellos, al terminar se desearon las buenas noches para dormir.

Mañana sería un LARGO DIA...

Las primeras eliminatorias del torneo estaban en su apogeo, los mejores peleadores hacían gala de sus habilidades para eliminar de la lista a los más débiles, Giovanni se sorprendió cuando Luisa le contaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a pesar de que sus habilidades lo habían preparado para todo.

Estaban vestidos para la ocasión: Giovanni llevaba puesto un saco tipo chino color azul rey regalo de su madre con unos pantalones holgados negros, un cinturón de tela negro, unas zapatillas negras con calcetas blancas y una camisa blanca que relucían sus marcados músculos, llevaba en su mano derecha su inseparable bastón de bambú, Luisa muchas veces le recrimino el usar ese feo bastón, pero le contó que Leonardo lo había hecho especialmente para él y jamás lo cambiaría.

Luisa llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes, un pantalón holgado, unas botas hasta las pantorrillas, toda de un negro azulado, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y caía como una cascada hasta su cintura, imponían respeto hacia los demás aunque no se lo propusieran,

por un altoparlante se escuchó el llamado a la siguiente ronda eliminatoria, Luisa y Giovanni se dirigieron al salón donde se reunían los peleadores los cuales ahora se reducían a 20 personas.

Los jueces los nombraban por listas y les informaban quienes serían sus contrincantes.

-Y bien ¿Quién te toco?- Cuestiono Giovanni a su hermana quien sostenía un papel de color azul que llevaba el numero 24 y por indicación de un juez tenía que pegárselo en el pecho para que su adversario la conociera.

-Aquí dice Ve...¡Vegeta! Pero en el nombre de todo lo santo ¿Quién puede llamarse así?

Buscando con la mirada observo a un hombre de cabello en punta y quien tenía cara de pocos amigos que se dirigía hacia ella, al ver su pecho llevaba el numero 24 ¡Ese era Vegeta! Luisa se estremeció al sentir el poderoso ki que emanaba en él, pero por su experiencia en múltiples combates se tranquilizo inmediatamente.

Al estar frente a ella, le lanzo una mirada burlona cuando la recorrió de abajo hacia arriba, después vio a Giovanni quien tenía el ceño fruncido, había sentido el ki de Vegeta y no le gustaba para nada.

-¡No creas que porque eres mujer tendré consideraciones, para mí todos son iguales: escoria que caen a mis pies! -dirigiéndose a Giovanni- Si eres listo namek apártate de mí o tu destino será fatídico- y por ultimo los dejo de la misma manera que llego.

-¡Pobre sujeto! Déjame adivinar ¿Mide menos de 1.80?

-Creo que menos de 1.60, es masomatosico (N/A: Desorden genético en que las personas tienen la cabeza más grande que el cuerpo) Y aparte tiene complejo de que alguien le sobresale... ¿Y a ti quien te toca? A ver dame tu papel... ah... te toco... Gohan.

La emoción se sentía en todas partes, como era tradición el Announcer se presento puntual para poner emoción en todas las batallas, los peleadores salieron al llamado de ellos y saludaban a la concurrencia que disponían sus mejores porras para alentarlos.

Luisa y Giovanni saludaban con emoción, al ver hacia unas gradas, Luisa le susurro al oído que su familia había llegado y que estaban en primera fila, guío su mano hacia donde estaban para que los saludara; por otra orden regresaron a su lugar para esperar los combates

-Bulma no me lo vas a creer, pero creo que vi a alguien igualito a Piccolo- dijo ChiChi usando unos binoculares.

-¿En serio ChiChi? ¿Tu crees...?

Con el sonido de solemnes trompetas daban inicio al Gran Torneo Budokai, la multitud rugía de emoción apoyando a sus peleadores favoritos, el Announcer salió agradeciendo primero al público por su presencia y comenzó a nombrar al primer combate.

-¡¡Demos un caluroso aplauso para los competidores: Briefs Vegeta y Yoshi Fernanda!

Salieron al tatami los peleadores, muchos comentaban sobre la alta mujer y su oponente que apenas le llegaba al pecho, pero enmudecían al ver la poderosa musculatura que contrarrestaba demasiado al de ella.

Y al sonido del bong daban inicio al evento, Vegeta asumió su pose de combate mientras Luisa se ponía frente a él tranquilamente y con la guardia baja, Vegeta considero esto como una ventaja y se abalanzo sobre ella para darle una patada voladora.

A escasos centímetros de golpearla, la silueta de Luisa se evaporó en el escenario, dejando a todos incluso a Vegeta asombrados por su velocidad, volteo el sayajin hacia arriba y en todas direcciones buscando a su adversario, y gruñendo impaciente le gritaba para que le encarara.

-¡¡AAARGGHH! ¡Maldita, en donde diablos te metiste!- Concediéndosele su deseo sintió un codo estrellándose en la base de su cuello haciéndolo trastabillar por el dolor mientras se tocaba con su mano derecha el lugar lastimado, Bulma desde la tribuna le daba ánimos a su esposo y vociferaba contra su atacante.

Vegeta recuperando el aliento elevo su ki pero sin llegar al de Súper Sayajin, trataba de leer el ki de su oponente pero era imposible y sintiendo su rostro ser agredido por un rodillazo fue lanzado varios metros pero afortunadamente sin caer del tatami.

-¡Vámos compadre, apenas estoy calentando motores!- Se burlaba Luisa mientras daba pasos de box tailandés, tenía su guardia izquierda y lanzaba golpes al aire provocando a su adversario.

Y Vegeta cayo en la trampa, lanzado energy balls, éstos caían cerca de ella pero esquivándolas con suma facilidad hasta que estuvo frente a él sacándolo de balance pero recuperándose pronto empezó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra que ella esquivaba a toda costa. El intercambio de golpes duro mucho tiempo, tanto que estaban a varios metros de altura, Vegeta se dio cuenta que esta mujer no era ordinaria pues dominaba la técnica de volar, la concurrencia miraba boquiabierta el espectáculo.

-¡¡Es suficiente ya no voy a seguir jugando!- Elevando su ki al grado de SSJ desplegó su poder haciendo que el viento soplara salvajemente emocionando a Luisa.

-Increíble, pero de nada te sirve si te dejas llevar por tu ira- Luisa levanta sus brazos y elevo su ki haciendo que de sus manos salieran relámpagos rojos y rugiendo como un león lanzo una enorme ráfaga de poder que baño a Vegeta.

-¡¡¡!- Sin darle tiempo a nada, Vegeta sentía como su cuerpo era sacudido inmisericorde, fue cayendo hasta estrellarse en el piso dejando un enorme cráter poniéndolo fuera de combate.

El Announcer se acercó al caído, contó hasta 10 y verificando que ya no se levantaría, alzo el brazo derecho de Luisa declarándola vencedora del primer combate. Dos monjes con una camilla transportaban al herido para curarlo, Luisa le acompañaba y en su mirada había preocupación, al llegar a la enfermería se sentó a un lado de él en la cama y tomo la mano lastimada de Vegeta, concentrándose su cuerpo empezó a emitir un ligero brillo azul y con la mano que lo sujetaba transmitía su energía benéfica, las heridas de Vegeta comenzaron a sanar hasta desaparecer y fue recuperando poco a poco el conocimiento.

-Debo felicitarte por ser un magnífico adversario, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía en mi cuerpo correr le emoción de un combate.

-Digo lo mismo mujer, nadie más me ha vencido tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, ¿Puedo hacerte algo antes de que me arrepienta? Dijo Luisa pícaramente arqueando una ceja

-¿Me dolerá?

-Pero te va a gustar- Se coloco sobre él y lo besó, fue un beso sutil, sin presionar demasiado los labios, Vegeta aunque jamás considero en serle infiel a Bulma, esa mujer lo intrigaba y atraía soberanamente, al separarse reían como dos adolescentes ante su primer beso. Luisa se levanto y se dispuso a salir

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que llegue tu esposa- Dijo al levantarse y dirigirse a la salida

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo esposa?- Cuestionó Vegeta mientras se incorporaba de la cama, su rostro antes tenso estaba suavizado con una sonrisa que raras veces mostraba.

-Cuando combatíamos escuchaba en la tribuna a una mujer que no me bajaba de "perra infeliz" y otras linduras, por eso deduzco que tienes una y ella tiene mucha suerte en tenerte... Cuídate- Como si lo hubiese adivinado, Bulma apareció seguida de ChiChi, ambas mujeres se miraron por unos segundos pero Luisa siguió su camino, mientras caminaba escuchaba a Vegeta discutir con su mujer acusándola de exagerada y asegurándole que estaba bien y que su contrincante solo había estado ahí por cortesía.

-Felicidades Lucifer, me contaron los demás competidores que venciste con suma facilidad

-Giovanni-Al escuchar su nombre completo y la forma seria en que lo decía, se preocupo -En este lugar hay personas superiores a los humanos, hay que estar alertas.

-No te preocupes, les echare un ojito- Luisa al oír el comentario de su hermano le dio un zape en el hombro, después se dirigieron a sus lugares y al llegar escucharon que demás competidores eran requeridos.

Cerca de 10 mins., Luisa anotaba los nombres de los competidores que según a juicio de ella y Giovanni les parecieron con poderes superiores, sus estómagos saltaron al escuchar el nombre de Giovanni y el de su competidor.

Se levantaron de la banca y con ayuda de Luisa Giovanni llego al tatami y subió los 3 escalones, le entregó su bastón y captando el ki de su familia, los saludo con la mano indicándoles que no se preocuparan por nada.

Gohan no cabía de su sorpresa ¡El sujeto que tenía frente a él era idéntico a Piccolo! pero también era diferente, su rostro no lucía endurecido como el de su mentor, su mirada era suave a pesar de su ceguera y al verlo hablar sonriendo con esa mujer indicaba que no había sufrido lo mismo que él.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se coloco en posición de batalla, pero se extraño al ver a Giovanni poner una rodilla y palpar con su mano el piso del tatami, levanta su cabeza y la dirigió hacia Gohan.

-Disculpa que te moleste pero ¿Podrías por favor decirme cuanto mide el tatami?- Gohan miro toda la superficie midiendo aproximadamente su longitud.

-Creo que unos 30 X 50 mts. ¿Por qué?- Sonriendo Giovanni se levanto y sacudió su rodilla y sus manos del polvo y le regaló la más grande de sus sonrisas, pero su rostro se volvió siniestro haciendo a Gohan sentir un escalofrío.

-¡Es que quiero saber cuantos metros vas a caer fuera de aquí!- Elevando su Ki a niveles inimaginables se abalanzo sobre Gohan con una lluvia de puñetazos, por la sorpresa Gohan no pudo esquivarlo y su cuerpo sintió como era bombardeado para finalmente su rostro ser lanzado hacia atrás y caer muy lejos.

Pero una mano lo detuvo, Gohan abrió los ojos y se vio a sí mismo ser sostenido por una mano de su oponente, Giovanni con una sonrisa retorcida lo lanzo dentro del tatami y de nuevo se abalanzo sobre él, pero Gohan no caería de nuevo, dando una voltereta cayo de pie y se lanzo contra Giovanni, le dio una patada recta en el rostro, haciendo girar al namek sobre su propio eje.

La multitud vitoreaba a los competidores por la emoción de la pelea, Ilssek abrazaba con fuerza a Maggie mientras le gritaba a su hijo que no se dejara de ese mocoso y ChiChi desde las otras gradas apoyaba a su vástago junto con su mejor amiga, Patricia y Frida se mordían las uñas del puro nerviosismo, los únicos tranquilos o que parecían estarlo eran Leonardo y Luisa quienes con los brazos cruzados miraban el espectáculo.

-¡¡SEÑOR PICCOLO! ¡¡VENGA A VER ESTO!- Gritaba Dende corriendo por todo el pasillo del palacio hasta llegar a la habitación de Piccolo, éste gruñendo por haber sido interrumpido por su meditación se levanto del piso y abrio la puerta para dejar entrar al joven kamisama.

-¡¡Espero que sea algo muy importante Dende, o te ira mal!- Apenas termino de hablar cuando Dende lo tomo de la capa y lo jalo hacia fuera llevándoselo con rapidez hasta el torneo.

-¡¡QUE CARAMBAS TE PASA ENANO, YA CHECAMOS QUE NO HAY NINGÚN PROBLEMA EN EL TORNEO, CUAL ES LA RAZON! - Dende tomó su cabeza y la volteo hacia el tatami, Piccolo enmudeció al ver el espectáculo de su doble peleando contra su alumno, camino algunos pasos pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna, estaba realmente conmocionado.

En el tatami, la pelea estaba en todo su auge, Gohan lucía ya lastimado por los ataques de Giovanni, y este no se quedaba atrás, estaban poniendo lo mejor de sí, pero la pelea no terminaba aún.

-El hecho de que sea idéntico al Sr. Piccolo no me hace sentir por usted respeto y ahora lo verá- Y elevando sus manos a la altura de su pecho elevo su ki, esto puso en alerta a Giovanni quien se puso en posición.

-MAAA...

-SENKO...

-¡NO GOHAN ESPERA!- Grito Piccolo para llamar la atención de su alumno, pero fue detenido por los monjes del torneo, Luisa al verlo presagio lo peor y corriendo trato de acercarse a su hermano pero esta fue impedida por otros monjes.

-¡¡HHHAAAA!- El gran bólido de energía pura se dirigió con sorprendente rapidez hacia Giovanni, como si el tiempo transcurriera muy lentamente, todos los presentes vieron como el guerrero invidente ponía también sus manos a la altura de su pecho y elevo su ki a la par de su adversario.

-¡¡¡RRRRAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!- Rugió haciendo que de sus manos saliera otro energy ball tan potente como el Masenko, por la enorme cantidad de energía todos se cubrían la cara enceguecidos y después una potente explosión hizo gritar a todos.

Varios segundos pasaron y la concurrencia trataba de ver sobre la enorme cantidad de polvo que había en el escenario, muchos se preguntaban sobre quien habría ganado o sí había algún sobreviviente.

Luisa corrió hacia el tatami que estaba prácticamente destruido, no había ni siquiera un solo mosaico intacto y corrían ligeras descargas de energía, Piccolo llego a su lado y aunque al principio casi caía de espaldas al ver "otro Giovanni" se sobrepuso para seguir buscando a su hermano.

-¡AHÍ!- Señalando Piccolo con el dedo vio a Gohan tirado en el suelo inconsciente, al disiparse mas el polvo vieron del lado contrario a Giovanni igual, Luisa corrió hacia su hermano y lo levanto un poco, Leonardo comenzó a examinarlo para verificar si tendría algún daño de consideración.

Poco a Poco fue recuperando el conocimiento Luisa rió un poco y Leonardo suspiro aliviado a la vez que se secaba con la parte trasera de su mano el sudor de su frente, lo ayudaron a levantarse y cojeando llego hasta Gohan quien también despertó y que era sostenido por Piccolo.

Cuando todo paso, el Announcer subió lleno de emoción y nombró ganador a Giovanni al ser el primero en despertar, el publico, lleno de algarabía daba muestras de respeto hacia los gladiadores.

Ilssek cargaba a Maggie feliz y Patty y Frida saltaban abrazadas dando de gritos, por otra parte ChiChi se lamentaba su mala suerte mientras Bulma trataba de animarla dándoles palmaditas en la espalda y frases de animo.

-¡Te felicito!- Giovanni comento mientras levantaba su mano derecha para felicitar a Gohan, por unos momentos se quedo viendo a la mano verde y con una pequeña sonrisa acepto el saludo. Luisa aspiro de alivio al ver que el joven contrincante no guardaba rencores, con un gesto de su padre, se llevo a Giovanni para ser atendido.

-Espera- ordeno Piccolo a los Yoshi, estos se detuvieron en el acto con el alma en un hilo, Giovanni estaba calmado, pero al escuchar esa voz su corazón latió con fuerza, algo en ella le hacía sentir extraño y no sabía el porqué, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

-Tu eres Piccolo, Piccolo Daimaoh ¿cierto?- Cuestionó Giovanni al guerrero namek, él sin demostrarlo su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al escuchar su propia voz en un modo amable, gentil y tan llena de amor, tragando saliva afirmó, cuando lo escuchó los ojos de Giovanni tomaron un brillo especial para inmediatamente llenarse de lágrimas.

-Yo soy tu gemelo, mi nombre es Giovanni.

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Giovanni, Piccolo dio varios pasos hacia atrás con el rostro pálido y desencajado, al saber que no diría nada, Giovanni dio un suspiro

-Cuándo nuestro padre fue asesinado a manos de ese niño llamado Goku, si es que puedo recordar bien el nombre, lanzo un huevo, pero en su interior el embrión se separó Piccolo, albergándonos, juntos compartimos las memorias de nuestro padre- Al escucharlo Luisa rememoró cuando en el desierto él le había dicho que no recordaba su niñez y se dio cuenta que la había engañado- Emergimos del huevo y tratamos de sobrevivir siempre juntos hasta que esa turba antimutante nos ataco, tu lograste escapar gracias a que dominaste la técnica de volar antes que yo, mientras a mi me atacaron y me dieron por muerto ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Yo no tengo nada que recordar, es mentira lo que estas diciendo!- Y entrecerrando los ojos y siseando- YO NO TENGO NINGUN GEMELO.

-¡Cómo te atreves! – Luisa iba a encararlo, pero Leonardo la detuvo negándole con la cabeza que no debía intervenir, Giovanni notando que Piccolo no le aceptaba dio la media vuelta y le pidió a su padre que se lo llevara para el siguiente combate, Leonardo lo abrazo por lo hombros y mientras miraba de reojo al namek se retiraron, se imaginaba el terrible dolor que pasaba su hijo al saber que su hermano, su único hermano de sangre lo negaba.

Piccolo dio la media vuelta para irse, los demás Guerreros Z, habían presenciado todo, no sabían que decir y si sabían preferían guardárselo para no provocar la ira del namek, Gohan lo miraba con suma tristeza.

Luisa fue la ganadora del torneo Budokai y Giovanni quedó en segundo lugar, aunque ella le preguntaba una y otra vez si se había dejado ganar, riendo Giovanni le juraba y perjuraba que no era así al sentir el rigor de la fuerza de su hermana al tener un brazo de ella sobre su cuello y su brazo derecho ser torturado con "una manita de puerco".

En el coche, todos reían y hablaban del Torneo pero teniendo sumo cuidado en no nombrar el encuentro de Giovanni con su hermano, Ilssek y Leonardo les preguntaban como celebrarían.

¿Que les parece si hacemos una cena y les preparo sus platillos favoritos?

-OK má, puedes hacerle a Gio su platillo favorito un suculento, enorme y delicioso: ¡¡Vaso con agua!- Toda la familia rió por la ocurrencia de Frida, Leonardo llevaba a Maggie e iba en el asiento del copiloto, suspiro al ver a toda su familia contenta y segura, como siempre ha querido, por alguna extraña razón volteó hacia el espejo retrovisor.

Ahí estaba él, los seguía desde las alturas, observó el contorno de la figura, notando la capa blanca que ondeaba como una bandera y el gi púrpura obscuro, por un segundo tuvo la tentación de pedirle a Ilssek que detuviera el coche, pero sintiendo que el namek no los seguía en actitud hostil decidió ignorarlo y enfrascarse en la plática de sus hijas y su hijo mayor.

Anochecía cuando llegaron a la casa, apenas pudo abrir la puerta Leonardo cuando sus hijas menores entraron a tropel, iba a comenzar el noticiero y querían ver la sección de deportes donde seguramente harían mención del Torneo Budokai.

Luisa e Ilssek fueron directamente a la cocina para preparar algo de botana, Frida mando ordenar comida, habían considerado mejor pedir comida y celebrar íntimamente, pues los "gladiadores" estaban agotados.

Después de un rato una enorme pila de cajas vacías de comida china, pizzas y otras saludables comidas posaban en el suelo, en los sofás de la sala toda la familia se tapaba con frazadas y reían frente al televisor, la televisora pasaba un programa especial del torneo mostrando eventos chuscos.

Giovanni también reía, todos le explicaban lo que veían, haciendo un total alboroto pues hablaban al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se perdiera todo sentido y al finar mejor se reía de la familia tan escandalosa que tenía.

Y su risa se cortó al recordar a su hermano, había captado la forma de su voz, tan lúgubre y fría y se imagino la vida tan sola que debió pasar, él había perdido su vista, pero se topo con gente maravillosa que le enseño mucho, a lo contrario de Piccolo que aunque tenía su vista no miraba lo hermoso que había a su alrededor.

-¡La Tierra llamando a Gio! ¡¡Despierta Gio!- Al sentir la sacudida de Patty, Giovanni regreso, sus hermanas seguían riendo sin notar los pensamientos de su hermano, excepto sus padres y Luisa, quienes se miraban unos a otros sin decir nada.

2 horas pasaron y todos se fueron a la cama, Giovanni en su rutina diaria daba un paseo por el vecindario caminando con su bastón, que aunque no lo necesitaba prefería estar con él por alguna emergencia.

Caminaba sobre la acera y de vez en cuando palpaba las cercas de madera o los porches de concreto que había en algunas casas, estaba muy meditativo sobre su encuentro con Piccolo y de vez en cuando llegaba a su mente la frase que le dijo:

"YO NO TENGO NINGUN GEMELO".

Giovanni al recordar la frase se detuvo mientras apretaba su puño derecho y cerraba sus ojos con furia, Piccolo se avergonzaba de él por ser ciego y por primera vez se sintió devastado por su incapacidad, pero inmediatamente recordó lo que su padre le contó hacía muchos años:

FLASHBACK

Giovanni tenía aproximadamente 10 años, se encontraba sentado en una banca de la escuela para niños especiales que asistía, bebía de su cantimplora de mala gana pues no le gustaba estar ahí, aunque sus padres quisieron convencer que Giovanni podía desarrollarse perfectamente en una escuela "normal", los directivos consideraron mejor que fuera a ésta.

La escuela estaba junto a una primaria normal, en realidad era una sola escuela, dividida con una malla para que los alumnos no se mezclaran, cosa que Leonardo consideraba un insulto.

Tan pensativo estaba que no noto que unos chiquillos lo miraban burlonamente y cuchicheaban, uno de ellos de cabello rojizo y rizado, tomo una piedra y la lanzo hacia Giovanni golpeando su cantimplora mientras bebía haciendo que la soltara y el contenido cayera sobre el pantalón de color gris justo encima de su entrepierna, los chiquillos reían y señalaban con el dedo hacia el enojado namek.

-¡¡Mirénlo tan grandote y haciéndose pipí!- Giovanni estaba furioso y trataba de canalizar las voces que escuchaba.

-¡Oye bebé, quieres que le hable a la maestra o a tu mami para que te cambie el pañal!

-¡No le hables a su mamá, lo dejaron aquí por estar cegatón!- Más risas, Giovanni respiraba furiosamente mientras sentía que su cuerpo era recorrido por una extraña energía, dando un grito, levanto sus manos de donde salían energy balls a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo bancas, paredes, cristales y todo lo que se les atravesara, los niños gritaban mientras corrían para protegerse haciendo un caos, cuando Giovanni se quedó sin energía, cayo de rodillas mientras sus mejillas eran bañadas por las lagrimas.

Leonardo e Ilssek fueron llamados inmediatamente, exigiendo la directora que se llevaran a su hijo por ser una "amenaza latente" para los demás alumnos, Giovanni estaba sentado afuera de la dirección, movía de un lado a otro sus piernitas que colgaban de la silla, sabía que hizo mal y trataba por todos los medios de buscar una buena excusa ante sus padres.

Después de darlo de baja en la escuela se llevaron a Giovanni, en el auto se respiraba un ambiente tenso, Leonardo miraba por el retrovisor al niño que llevaba la cabeza gacha y no se movía de su lugar, mirando a su esposa detuvo el coche frente a un parque, le indico que bajara Giovanni y le pidió por ultimo a Ilssek que fuera a casa.

Leonardo lo tomo de la mano y caminaron un largo trecho, caminaban sobre el suave césped en silencio, por unos minutos que le parecieron a Giovanni interminables se detuvieron en una banca y Leonardo lo sentó ahí.

-Espérame aquí Giovanni, voy por una botella con agua- dijo calmadamente Leonardo, dio algunos pasos pero se detuvo en el acto al escuchar los sollozos de su hijo, dio la media vuelta y regresó, poniéndose de cuchillas frente al pequeño, sonriéndole tristemente le pregunto la razón por la que lloraba.

-¡¡No es cierto que vas a comprar agua, me vas a dejar aquí porque te doy vergüenza!- Leonardo sintió un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos

-Giovanni, escúchame, yo no te voy a dejar aquí por 3 buenas razones:

1. Eres mi hijo y si te dejo, tu madre me mandara de una patada hasta aquí a recogerte.

2. Te amo muchísimo y no me avergüenzo ni me avergonzare jamás de ti – lo levanta en brazos y lo sienta en sus piernas mientras con un pañuelo que saco de su chaqueta café le limpia las lagrimas y con la otra mano frota la espalda del pequeño para consolarlo.

Y 3. Aunque eres invidente sé que no eres estúpido, lo que debes hacer de ahora en adelante es demostrar lo maravilloso que hay alrededor a todas las personas que te juzgaran en la vida, Dios te quito este don pero te ha dado otros y uno de ellos es tu increíble poder, tienes el poder de proteger a cualquiera que lo necesite, pero tampoco pidas nada a cambio, siempre da lo mejor de ti hijo mío, el destino te premiara.

Las palabras aunque era aun muy pequeño Giovanni las comprendió, se seco lo que quedaba de su llanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre, Leonardo lo puso sobre sus hombros y se fueron a casa, padre e hijo seguían conversando ahora mas animadamente, teniendo por fondo el hermoso atardecer.

Regreso del FLASHBACK 

Giovanni abrió los ojos y aspiro el aire fresco, su padre tuvo razón, por muchos años ha tenido que demostrarles a todos que es apto en la vida, pero el hecho de que su propio hermano no lo aceptara le partía el corazón. Un crujido le saco de sus pensamientos, empuñando su bastón ordenó que quien fuera saliera de su escondite.

-Ese sujeto con el que vives, no te ha enseñado a identificar un ki- Dijo Piccolo mientras salía de los arbustos, había seguido a Giovanni en su paseo nocturno, Giovanni sin decir más, dio la vuelta y siguió su camino ignorando a Piccolo, éste al sentirse insultado, se colocó frente al namek invidente y lo tomó del cuello de su sudadera.

-¡Óyeme imbécil, no creas que por el simple hecho de que seas ciego te hace especial!- soltándolo bruscamente – ¡Te haré sufrir si así se me da la gana, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora!

-¿Que quieres saber? ¿Porqué estoy vivo si no tenía la mas mínima defensa? –Esto último lo dijo levantando sus hombros como si no tuviera importancia- Leonardo Yoshi es médico biólogo y en una expedición en el desierto para buscar especimenes me encontró, me curó, me cuidó y me adoptó como su hijo, me dio el nombre de Giovanni Yoshi, puesto que como tú tienes el de Piccolo Daimaoh, como que ya era mucho con dos en el mundo.

-Su esposa me aceptó con felicidad y el resto es historia, he crecido con amor y cuidado y me han enseñado y dado cuanto han podido, estoy muy agradecido con ellos y son MI FAMILIA y los protegeré de cualquiera que no le guste la situación.

Piccolo no dijo nada, sentía envidia de Giovanni por haber tenido la fortuna de haber crecido con una familia que aunque fuera de distintas especies le acogieron aun sin importarles su condición, tragándose su coraje y mostrando su orgullo lo encaró.

-¿Y que pasaría si llegara para matarlos? ¡Apuesto que ni siquiera sabrán que pasó y violaría a tus queridas hermanas antes de...! - No terminó de hablar cuando el bastón de Giovanni dio de lleno en su barbilla haciéndolo caer con el labio inferior roto y emanando sangre púrpura a borbotones, Giovanni dando un giro al bastón sacó una katana blandiéndola sobre Piccolo que yacía inconsciente, en sus ojos muertos se veía un brillo de furia.

-¡¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES MI GEMELO PICCOLO, TE MATARE SIN CONTEMPLACIONES, TE JURO QUE NO ME TENTARE EL CORAZON, NO VALES LA PENA PARA MI!- A punto de dar el golpe final una voz lo detuvo.

-¡¡Detente!- Al escuchar la voz Giovanni bajo la espada en actitud sumisa, Leonardo se la quito y le ordenó que fuera a casa, vio a Piccolo en el suelo y aunque su cerebro le indicaba lo contrario, cargo sobre sus hombros al namek y lo llevo a casa.

Ilssek quien estaba despierta cuestionaba a su esposo que había sucedido, indicándole que no pasaba nada malo, acostó a Piccolo en la cama de la habitación para huéspedes, le pidió a su esposa que fuera por su botiquín de primeros auxilios, curo su herida y le aplicó una ampolleta con somnífero en su brazo y lo dejó dormir, para asegurarse que Giovanni no entraría a la habitación por venganza, se acostó en un sofá tapándose con una cobija, observó detenidamente el rostro de Piccolo y vio la forma tan triste que éste poseía, sintió un escalofrío al pensar la vida tan sola que debió vivir y decidió dormir un poco, sin duda mañana todo sería un caos.

Los primeros rayos entraban por la ventana haciendo despertar a Piccolo, la boca le dolía mucho y con su lengua palpo el labio hinchado y los dos puntos que le hicieron; por un momento creyó que estaba en el Templo Sagrado pero un olor a tocino llegó a su nariz y desecho la idea, cuando se incorporaba de la cama, vio que dos jovencitas paradas en la puerta lo miraban atentamente, aun vestían pijama y no decían nada; él empezó a sentirse muy nervioso viendo en silencio a las hermanas, pero a un grito anunciando que estaba listo el desayuno, las dos se fueron inmediatamente.

Piccolo bajo las escaleras mareado y zumbándole la cabeza, cuando llego a la cocina, se topó con la clásica escena familiar: una mamá preparando el desayuno ayudada por una joven de cabello negro, mientras papá leía el periódico dominical, las mismas hermanas peleaban por la sección de espectáculos, mientras otra más pequeña leía las tiras cómicas.

-¡Oh buenos días! Siéntate en un momento te doy el desayuno- Piccolo obedeció a la mamá aunque no sabía si era por cortesía, porque en realidad tenía hambre, o porque sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento, mientras seguía frotándose las sienes, la joven de cabello negro le colocó frente a él un vaso grande de agua, cuando levanto la vista para agradecerle se dio cuenta que era a quien Giovanni llamaba "Lucifer"

-"¡Eso significa que estoy!"

-¡Buenos días a todos!- Todos respondieron al saludo, se dirigió a su lugar y después de agradecer a su madre por darle su vaso, bebió en silencio, Piccolo quedó justamente a la izquierda de Giovanni, miraba nerviosamente a todos pero ellos lo ignoraban mientras seguían comiendo, en eso Leonardo le colocó frente a él dos pastillas.

-Tómalas, te quitaran el dolor de cabeza- Dijo Giovanni antes de seguir bebiendo "¡SABE QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!" Pensó mientras se llevaba las aspirinas a la boca y daba un sorbo de agua, se preguntaba también porque estaba ahí y como había llegado, pero al palpar de nuevo su boca se dio cuenta que Giovanni era el culpable.

Cuando todos terminaron, Giovanni se presto para lavar los trastos mientras su madre y Luisa hacían en resto de las labores domésticas, Leonardo llamó a sus otras 3 hijas y después de avisarle a Ilssek se las llevó para ir al supermercado.

Luisa miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Piccolo, no le agradaba para nada y después de decirle a Giovanni que le llamara para cualquier cosa, fue con su madre a trabajar en la casa.

Muchos minutos pasaron ambos nameks en silencio, Piccolo aun seguía en su lugar en la mesa, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para observar la pulcra sala con sillones de color café y detalles de madera y cuyas paredes estaban tapizadas de fotografías familiares y pinturas de paisajes, un enorme comedor de roble que sobresalía y la cocina donde había compartido el desayuno, todo ordenado en alacenas y por categorías, un estante con tres anaqueles para los cereales, otro para las galletas, latas, etc. Y aun lado de este la figura de un namek lavando los trastes mientras canturreaba una canción que Piccolo creía recordar.

-Pasame tu vaso- Piccolo obedeció y lo colocó dentro del fregadero, viendo que ya eran muchos trastes en el escurridor, sin saber porque tomo un trapo limpio y comenzaba a secar los trastes recién lavados colocándolos sobre algunos anaqueles que Giovanni le indicó donde iba cada cosa, seguían así sin hablar de lo que realmente debían.

En poco tiempo Giovanni termino de lavar los trastos y busco el trapeador, tomo un rociador y lo empapó con líquido limpiador, Piccolo se paró a un lado de la puerta mientras observaba a Giovanni pasar el trapeador sobre todo el piso impregnando la cocina con olor a lavanda, el piso era de mosaicos negros y podía ver la imagen de Giovanni sobre éste, era su viva imagen, cada detalle incluso enojado lucía igual que él.

-Giovanni, perdí el control yo... – Iba a seguir disculpándose pero las palabras se detuvieron en su garganta, para Piccolo era muy difícil hacer algo que consideraba vergonzoso.

-Lo sé Piccolo, esta bien, mi papá me comento que no quisiste agredirnos en serio- Siguió trapeando sin levantar la cabeza.

-¡Él estaba cuando te dije que los mataría!- la cara de Piccolo empezó a arder, seguramente Leonardo no quería que sus hijas estuvieran junto a él.

-Si y te curó la boca- Levantando la cara aunque no mirara a Piccolo- ¡Pero no dejaré que lo haga de nuevo si sigues con tus idioteces!.

-Esta bien- Murmuro el guerrero namek, Giovanni dando un suspiro dejo el trapeador en su lugar al haber terminado su labor, le dio una palmada en la espalda y le pidió que lo siguiera a su habitación.

-Tienes que lucir más decente, te voy a presentar a la familia.

La familia que nombraba Giovanni era enorme; les presentó a los 3 hermanos de su padre: Raphael un criminologo psiquiatra, Donatello el genio científico de la familia y Michaelangelo el escritor, Piccolo sorprendido comento que había leído varios libros de él y eran muy interesantes.

Tambien le presento a sus tías: Amanda, una joven y hermosa tortuga de piel esmeralda y cabello rojo esposa de Donatello y los hijos de ellos: Danielle la mayor y quien seguía los pasos de su padre, era parecida a Donatello salvo por un cabello rubio platinado desgrafilado a la altura de sus hombros, en su hombro llevaba un tatuaje de colmillos negros de lado contrario cada uno y en su labio inferior 3 piercings (1 argolla y 2 broqueles de oro)

Tambien estaban Indira y Marcia, unas traviesas gemelitas idénticas a su madre y por último Brian el vivo retrato de su padre, tanto en físico como en comportamiento.

Tambien estaba Nancy la esposa de Michaelangelo, ella hermana de Amanda y parecida a ella salvo por el color de su cabello más claro, ellos tenía a Mario Alberto.

Y por último Monalisa una hermosa lagarto de cabello castaño cortado en capas y dos hijos Hamato y Raphael Jr., Raphael Jr., igual a su madre quien es el mayor por 2 años y Hamato a su padre.

Las horas pasaron conversando, Piccolo se sentía por primera vez a gusto al conocer nuevas gentes, al rato llego Leonardo con sus hijas con enormes paquetes para hacer una carne asada, Raphael le preguntó y su hermano mayor levanto los hombros despreocupado

-Hay que celebrar que tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Los días pasaron y en sus caminatas charlando con Giovanni notó que en donde vivían no era un vecindario común y corriente, era en realidad una especie de comunidad para mutantes, los Yoshi vivían en la misma acera y otras mas se empezaban a construir, Giovanni mientras caminaban le explicaba que el dinero del torneo era para construir casas para los demás mutantes que llegaran.

-¿Que no es más fácil comprarlas?- Dijo Piccolo arqueando una ceja, Giovanni sonrió y siguió caminando con él.

La mayoría de los mutantes son ilegales, Mario Alberto es abogado y pidió un prorroga al gobierno de Cd. Satan para que viviéramos aquí hasta que consiguieran la ciudadanía, después si lo quieren, pueden buscar otro lugar para vivir.

-Vienen de Norteamérica ¿cierto? He sabido que ahí los maltratan y no tienen derechos civiles.

-Mmmh, si -Esto lo dijo tan quedamente que Piccolo notó que fue algo muy triste.

-¡¡Hey ustedes dos van a seguir comadreando, o van a ayudar!- Grito Luisa a los dos nameks, Giovanni tomo un brazo de Piccolo y lo llevo hacia la voz mandante.

-¡Ya vamos cacique!- Luisa cuando los tuvo cerca les entrego una pala y un pico a cada uno, les dio instrucciones y después se retiro hacia otras tareas

Piccolo se quedo un rato parado mirando embelesado el firme trasero cubierto por unos jeans deslavados, también observo la blanca espalda a través de una camisa de tirantes negra ahora empolvada de yeso y cemento, el cabello negro y ensortijado agarrado en una "cebolla", algunos mechones caían sobre los hombros y sobre los ojos verdes de su dueña.

Después de "agarrarle" la onda de albañilería Piccolo iba de un lado a otro cargando una carretilla con material, o ayudando a Giovanni a conectar el cableado eléctrico en las construcciones, a lo que se pensaba era Piccolo quien sufría las descargas eléctricas mientras Giovanni se reía por la "gran habilidad" de su hermano.

En cuestión de 2 semanas lograron terminar unas cuantas casas para los mutantes recién llegados, y para celebrarlo organizaron una cena con toda la comunidad.

Los días pasaron y Piccolo seguía ayudando con la guía de Giovanni, su relación estaba más fortalecida, tanto que llevaba de vez en cuando a Piccolo a la radiodifusora para presentarlo con sus compañeros y con su jefe.

-Gracias señora- Agradeció Piccolo cuando Ilssek le dio un vaso con agua al lugar donde meditaba (un enorme árbol), estaba en la hora de comida, había ayudado en la aplicación de yeso en una casa junto con Luisa y había notado que la joven era muy buena en eso.

-No tienes que agradecerlo cariño, eres bienvenido aquí- Acto seguido se retiro al oir las voces de sus hijas pidiendo su ayuda.

-Aquí estas grandote- Bromeo Giovanni al sentarse a un lado de él, venía de la radiodifusora, -Ya me contaron que te estas volviendo un experto en construir casas.

-Pues no le preguntes a Lucifer, casi se quedo ronca gritándome cuando sin querer le puse yeso a una casa cuando todavía no estaba bien cimentada- Giovanni se rió al escucharlo, suspiro y sintió la frescura del árbol donde estaban.

¿Y cuantas casas más se van a construir Giovanni?-Preguntó Piccolo mientras veía a los niños correr felices y a unas cuantas mujeres conversando en los porches de sus nuevas casas.

-Las necesarias para que nuestra gente viva segura y en paz.

-¿No extrañas Norteamérica, dicen que ahí la calidad de vida es mejor?

-Pero aquí vivimos más tranquilos, mejor que en Thundera.

-¿Thundera dijiste? No sé porque pero el lugar se me hace conocido.

-Nuestro padre lo visitó hace mucho tiempo, creo que cuando él era pequeño, si su memoria no me falla, además mi mamá es de ese planeta, así que huimos cuando fue necesario, pero...

-¿Pero que? Inquirió Piccolo curioso, Giovanni se extrañó de ese comportamiento -Al principio fue bastante difícil, pues los thunderianos y sobre todo los Thundercats nos confundían con sus enemigos: los Plundarianos, tuvimos que demostrarles que éramos gente pacífica, más no dejada, así que con el tiempo de 2 meses hicimos una alianza, el rey del planeta, Lion-o, se relacionó con Luisa Fernanda.

-¿Lucifer?- Piccolo se sorprendió al imaginarse que ella tuviera pareja, pero más Giovanni al preguntar su gemelo por ella.

-Si con ella y terminaron casados, creíamos todos que su matrimonio duraría muchos años, pero él cansado por los ataques de su gente que no aceptaba la unión, con su poder real anuló el matrimonio, eso fue un golpe duro para Luisa, después del divorcio decidimos volver a la Tierra y encontramos esta ciudad que nos ha albergado.

-¡Que bastardo! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a dejar a una persona como tu hermana, ¡A leguas se ve que es una persona increíble, tan maravillosa y... y...- Pero no termino de hablar al darse cuenta en la forma tan apasionada como describía a Luisa, su rostro empezó a encenderse y más al notar la sonrisa pícara de su hermano

-¿Y que más?- Cuestionó Giovanni divertido al quedarse su hermano mudo –¡No puedo creerlo tu tu...! Giovanni se levanto lentamente apuntando con su dedo índice a Piccolo quien empezó a temblar como una hoja.

-¡¡¡TU ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MI HERMANA!- Giovanni comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente cayendo de espaldas al césped, se hizo un ovillo agarrándose de su estómago, Piccolo rojo como un tomate y chirriándole las orejas de vergüenza miraba de un lado al otro por si alguien más los hubiera escuchado

-¡¡Cállate ya Giovanni!- Poco a poco Giovanni fue recuperándose de su risa, se sentó de nuevo en el césped y con su mano derecha se secaba algunas lagrimitas.

-Por el amor al cielo hermano ¡Eso es incesto!- Bromeo Giovanni a su hermano fingiendo indignación, Piccolo quien empezaba a perder la paciencia cruzo sus brazos y le dio la espalda.

-¿Incesto? Me gusta tu hermana, no tú.

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste?- Un gruñido obtuvo por respuesta y noto que Piccolo era muy tímido en esos casos. –Bueno ¿Estas esperando una invitación por escrito hermano? ¡¡Aviéntate!

-¿Y tu crees que es tan fácil? Fernanda tiene una personalidad arrolladora ¡Me cohíbo frente a ella!

-A Lion-o se le hizo fácil- Dijo Giovanni levantándose del césped y quedando frente a su gemelo

¡¡Él es un rey cabeza dura!

-¡Y tu fuiste un dios guardián!- Contestó Giovanni quien empezaba a perder también la paciencia- Y aunque no fueras nada, tienes derecho a tener una compañera, Gohan me ha contado muchas cosas y déjame decirte algo: Mereces ser feliz.

-¡Gohan dice muchas cosas! Te apuesto que no te ha contado de mi pasado (suspiro) Giovanni, le hice daño a mucha gente yo no merezco a una mujer como Fernanda, la amo y por eso prefiero que no lo sepa.

De pronto escucharon ambos un ruido, era Luisa Fernanda que llevaba una charola metálica con vasos para los nameks y al saber la noticia se le cayo con su contenido, Giovanni lo había calculado todo: Al llegar le había pedido a su hermana que le trajera agua, se dirigió a donde estaba el namek guerrero e hizo todo lo posible para que la charla girara en torno a sus sentimientos y... obtuvo el resultado deseado.

-Será mejor que los deje solos para que charlen a gusto- Giovanni se retiro con una sonrisa en los labios, Piccolo iba a detenerlo pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Majunia- Piccolo volteo al oír su sobrenombre, al ver a Luisa ella le sonrió.

-Gohan me dijo que ese es tu sobrenombre y que lo usas para que la gente no te tema al saber tu nombre verdadero- Se acerco a él- Pero para mí tu nombre es el más hermoso de todos.

El beso que sintió Piccolo fue lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida, su cuerpo experimento una sacudida, al principio apenas un roce de ambos labios, pero después fue haciéndose cada vez más y más apasionado, terminando ambos abrazados.

La algarabía fue general, todos los Yoshi y los demás mutantes aplaudían por la nueva pareja, algunos reían y los felicitaban por lo lejos, el que más reía era Giovanni quien llamó a todos para que fueran testigos de la escena.

Y junto con su hermano y su nueva familia decidió que ya era hora de dejar su soledad.

FIN 


End file.
